This invention relates to further improvements in the sheet steel pile art as disclosed in my earlier application Ser. No. 293,444, filed Sept. 29, 1972 now U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,557.
In my earlier application, it was disclosed that the principal object of the invention was to provide a system of controlled lubrication of the driven ends and longitudinally extending surfaces of all sheet steel piling.
That invention has particular applicability for use either with the automatic impact hammer or the high frequency vibrator, the latter having had several shortcomings since it was limited more or less to soil strata formations that are more or less granular. Because the high frequency vibrator has certain drawbacks in its use with different types of soil, excessive amounts of force have been developed, but increased range has been limited from 5% to 10%. Thus, that improvement alleviated or reduced soil strata adhesion to the sheet pile surface through the use of properly placed water jets which broadens the use of the high frequency vibrator to include the entire range of sheet pile driving.
Further, there was described in that application a system of lubrication for sheet steel piling that not only enabled the pile to be more quickly driven into the earth's strata, but also to be extracted therefrom by the vibrator or the automatic impact extractor.
In addition, there is disclosed in that application a system in which standard mill rolled sheet steel piles sections could be converted to perform the function revealed therein, by simple meld fabrication methods as well as also the possibility of a steel rolling mill to form the linear ducts or conduits which conduct the liquid along the extent of the surface of the sheet piling.